


Red and Silver (ON HOLD)

by ChemGalCat



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, My first work so idk what tags to put, On Hold, Suggest tags in the comments, please give me constructive criticism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemGalCat/pseuds/ChemGalCat
Summary: --A Reylo Red Queen AU----My first AO3 work--In this world, you are one of two blood types: Force-Sensitive Silver, who rule the kingdoms on the continent of Galaxia, or plain old Red, who have a lucky few who help rule, but are mostly servants.The Supreme Leader of Galaxia, Alastair Snoke, is the adoptive father of Kylo Ren, the Silver heir to not one, not two, but five kingdoms, soon to be more if he follows in the footsteps of his adoptive father. But then everything changes when Kylo meets Rey.Rey Scav is a poor Red servant to a wealthy Red named Unkar Plutt, who just happens to be her adoptive father. She lives her life believing she is a nobody who will never be more than a servant. But then everything changes when Rey meets Kylo.CURRENTLY ON HOLD
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter One

**>Rey<**

Rey scrubbed her master's dishes with the soapy sponge she had been given. Her arms were starting to hurt, but she knew she couldn't stop until she had finished. She was still recovering from the last time she had done that. Unkar had whipped her back, arms, legs, and stomach until she was barely conscious, and had still made her finish the task she had been doing. Just thinking about it made Rey want to whimper, but she knew that would also result in a beating. Unkar's rules were simple: Don't make any noise unless spoken to, only leave the house when allowed (aka, almost never), do any task assigned to you, etc. No matter how simple, they were unbearable rules, especially the one about almost never leaving the house. Rey was lacking vitamin D, but that was why Unkar let her go out every once in a while. She could only go out when her master needed parts for his ground speeder, though. She was the only one of his servants who could get most of the parts from the old junkyard, Niima Outpost, since she was the youngest and fittest. She finished scrubbing the last dish, then rinsed it off. She at least could look forward to tomorrow, which was when Unkar said her next junkyard scavenging trip would be. She set down the dish, then went to the servant quarters. She walked to her spot on the stone floor, carefully stepping over the rest of the servants, so as not to wake them. When she reached her spot, she laid down and drifted off into a dream.

_"Stay here. I'll come back for you, sweetheart. I promise."_

Rey sat straight up as she woke up. She had been having a nightmare, the same nightmare she had been having every night for the past week. She looked up at the small window in the servant room. It looked like it was dawn, which meant Rey was up right on time. The rest of the servants were groggily waking up. Rey stood up and, stepping over servants like she had the night before, left the room. She made her way to the servant door and left the house. She grabbed her scavenging bag from its post outside the house and started towards Niima Outpost. She sighed, thinking of the long, lonely day ahead. Little did she know, someone else was already at Niima...


	2. Chapter Two

**>Kylo< **

Prince Kylo Ren of Galaxia hated talking to people. Actually, he hated any sort of interaction with any sort of creature, except maybe Loth-Cats. The interaction he was currently engaged in was worse than most, and that was saying something. It was most likely that way because he was conversing with a native of the poor desert kingdom of Jakku named Lor-San Tekka, who was most definitely not a Silver. He had kept mentioning the Force at the beginning of their conversation, but when asked about his blood color, he had shyly mumbled, "Red." Kylo was currently half-listening to Lor-San speak, and nodding every now and then. Suddenly he felt a disturbance in the Force, and hastily excused himself from the conversation. He walked towards where he felt the disturbance, which was actually more of a calling than a disturbance. As he walked, he absentmindedly glanced up at the large sign over the junkyard he was in. "Niima Outpost," it proclaimed in bold Aurabesh. In smaller text underneath it said, "Pride of Goazon." Well, that was kinda true. Goazon, more often called the Goazon Badlands, was the poorest part of Jakku, and was known for its uncleanliness and scavenging. 

_"No! Don't leave! Stay here!" _

Kylo froze. He had heard something, he was sure of it. He looked to the fence of the junkyard. A woman with brown hair put up in three buns was climbing it, but suddenly, she froze, too. She looked up at him, jumped down from the top of the fence into the junkyard, and yanked a rusted metal staff out of her scavenging bag. She charged at him, but froze abruptly as Kylo raised a hand. He beckoned her closer, and she slowly stepped forward, as if controlled by something. Kylo knew exactly what that "something" was. It was the Force, which was being manipulated by him. As she got within a yard of him, she stopped. Kylo started looking through her mind to see how she had gotten in here, how she had gotten past the Stormtroopers that were stationed every 6 feet. As he looked through her mind, she saw beatings, countless beatings. He felt a little angry, and then confused. Why would he feel angry that someone was beating a random stranger? As he he searched deeper into her mind, he found what he was looking for, but was suddenly pushed out of her head. He felt something strange in his head. The girl suddenly spoke. "You- you're Kylo Ren." He suddenly felt afraid. He waved his still-outstretched hand, and then caught the girl as she passed out.


End file.
